


caution

by badbadnotgood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, OVA 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: Moblit corners Erwin under his makeshift quarters during the 49th Expedition. That is, the tent.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 51





	caution

Moblit corners Erwin under his makeshift quarters during the 49th Expedition. That is, the tent.

"Commander," he says nervously. "Regarding the titan from today, they seem to be insistent on catching a live one. I've tried to talk them down, to no avail. I wonder-"

“You seem worried,” Erwin says, expression fixed. “This happens more often than not. Hanji is always requesting experiments beyond our resources. It's far from an foolish idea, though. It is just not worth the number of men we will lose.”

“Do you stand by what you said?” Moblit asks. He shifts on his feet nervously, looks between Erwin and Levi.

“Hanji’s plans are far too ambitious for the manpower we currently have. We’ve lost eleven men already and that was before we arrived here. I stand by my word, I will not take the risk. Hanji will cool off later and understand.”

Moblit explodes. “They’re completely reckless and they’re going to get themselves killed! It’s frightening, the stars in their eyes when they see those things. There’s no caution. You have to scare them into being more careful, Commander!”

“There’s no caution, but there's a will to survive,” Erwin tells him, unfazed. “Hanji is a powerful asset to the Survey Corps.”

Levi clicks his tongue to Erwin’s right.

“Levi?”

“That bint almost had my men eaten today with that stupid motive of theirs, insisting it would have been necessary research even after you told them no.”

Erwin hears the bitterness in Levi's voice. “You saved Oluo out there,” he says. “You severed that titan’s arm seconds before it was about to eat Oluo, is what Hanji told me.”

“No fucking thanks to Hanji,” Levi hisses.

“Perhaps it’s a perfectly reasonable suggestion, as part of our research into the titans,” Moblit suggests. Erwin watches his throat work and his pupils dilate when Levi makes a noise of protest. “Of course, when we have the men. The resources.”

“It’s good,” Erwin says, “but it’s thinking far into the future. Hanji is eager and passionate, but not foolish. Make no mistake.”

“Hanji thinks it’s the next step,” Levi says, bored. “Capturing a live titan. The fucking fireworks that go off in their brain when they mention it is enough to make me want to never look at another one of those vile bastards ever again.”

“Maybe we take up the plan, eventually,” Erwin tells them both. “For now, the proposal will be rejected on my order.”

Moblit is chewing on his lip. “They shot off into the forest alone today. They sort of almost strangled Oluo to death, too, for calling the plan ridiculous. Lifted him from the ground with their bare hands.”

Erwin hears the smack of Levi’s cheek against his palm.

He grins at Moblit. “Perhaps take this up with Hanji yourself. Maybe they’ll recruit you to capture a live titan. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Moblit swallows again, blinks. “I think… I won’t do that. I’ll go and see if they’ve calmed down, though.”

“Very well,” Erwin nods.

Moblit salutes him and leaves gingerly.

Levi makes the little _tch_ noise with his mouth that Erwin is beginning to find endearing. He moves over to where Erwin is sitting on one of the wooden chairs and sits on the lip of the table to even out their height.

“The notebook?” Erwin asks.

Levi folds his arms. “It’s Hanji’s for the time being. I’m tired, and they seemed eager enough to dissect every bit of information in there, so we’ll hear about it tomorrow.”

“And now?”

Levi grimaces. “I saw a corpse today and I can still smell the fucking titan blood on my hands. We have something to bring back and I have another titan kill. I think it’s time for me to take a bath.”

Erwin nods, rests a hand on Levi’s knee. It looks huge in comparison to Levi’s frame. He smiles. “I think we’ll leave shortly. As Hanji said, staying out any longer is dangerous.”

Levi tilts his head to the side, waits for Erwin to speak again.

“You did well today, Levi,” Erwin tells him. “Wash up and come to my quarters afterwards.”

Levi's still sitting inches away from Erwin with Erwin's hand on his knee, Levi's eyes on Erwin when Mike enters the tent eating a piece of bread.

"Lovebirds," he coos.


End file.
